Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill-type exercise apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an emergency shut-off switch assembly for quickly deactivating such an exercise apparatus and a frame assembly for adjustably holding a movable belt and motor used with the apparatus.
A machine denoted as a treadmill has been known for many centuries. Originally, the treadmill was used to obtain a motive force through the action of a human or an animal walking on an endless belt of the treadmill. Even though the treadmill is not an efficient device in modern times for producing motive power, nevertheless, treadmills are still quite evident. The modern treadmill is the same ancient machine; however, it is operated in the reverse direction, i.e., as a motor instead of as a generator.
The treadmill today is utilized as an exercising device, wherein an electric motor is employed to drive the endless belt, thereby forcing a person utilizing the machine to move his or her legs at a rate which will prevent the person from being thrown off the exercise device. In a typical operation of an exercise machine, the participant or attending personnel selects the desired walking or running speed, and the endless belt is driven at a rate corresponding to this selected speed. In order to cause the participant to exert more energy, the rate is increased until a brisk walk or a run is involved.
Another current use for such exercising machines is the now popular "stress test", which is employed to determine the extent of the stresses placed upon a person's cardiovascular system by strenuous exercise. A stress test may be conducted by a physician as a part of a person's routine physical check-up. It has also become the practice today for health fitness facilities to request that members undergo a stress test, prior to engaging in a continuous program of exercise, such as jogging, swimming, or working out, at the health spa. Typically, a person exercises on the treadmill and heart rate, blood pressure, and the like, are monitored to determine if the person is capable of undergoing strenuous exercise and at what level of exercise the person's activities should be diminished.
Needless to say, it is an important consideration in the use of an exercise device, such as a motor-driven treadmill, that when one desires to stop the treadmill, such action should occur immediately. In the event that the belt is being driven at a speed which is higher than the participant can achieve and maintain comfortably, quite frequently the participant is forceably thrown from the belt. This is, of course, an uncomfortable situation and may easily result in an injury. Additionally, when the exercise device is being utilized in the stress-tests situation, it is possible that a person may feel uncomfortable and in fact be aware that he is being stressed above his limitations before the health personnel can determine that this is the case. In such situations, the machine should be immediately shut off to prevent overstressing the participant.
Typical exercise machines, of course, employ an on-off switch; however, such switches are either inaccessible or difficult to manipulate immediately, so as to instantaneously stop the action of the endless belt.
Another problem encountered with treadmill-type exercise apparatus is insuring proper alignment of the belt used with such apparatus with the frame of the apparatus and maintaining proper tension on the endless belt to avoid excess slippage or binding of the belt during its rotation with respect to a fixed support of the apparatus. Also, problems have been encountered in insuring proper alignment between a pulley driving the belt and a motor connected to the pulley by a drive belt. Also, problems have been encountered in maintaining precise and appropriate tension in the drive belt. Also obtaining rapid removal and installation of running belt pulleys has been difficult.